These studies are designed to evaluate the clinical benefits achieved by iron chelation in patients with chronic iron overload. Desferoxamine is administered by subcutaneous infusion and iron removal is determined by measurement of the serum ferritin and periodic non-invasive measurement of liver-iron concentration. Clinical status is evaluated by standard parameters including non- invasive testing of cardiac and endocrine function as indicated by the patients age and risk category. The study is designed to document the natural history of severe beta thalassemia, treated effectively with regular transfusions and chelation therapy tailored to the patient's clinical status.